


Shhh they'll hear you

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7
Summary: Hinata has grown very needy after waiting so long for Yamaguchi to be available, but it's surprisingly Yamaguchi who makes the first flirtatious move.  But Hinata is more than willing to reciprocate in his own special way.





	Shhh they'll hear you

WHAM! That was the sound made by a volleyball hitting the court floor. Hinata Shoyou squealed in delight as he stared at his hand. He hadn’t hit a spike that felt so good in a while! Across the hall, an excited onlooker shouted, “Nice Kill!” The redhead knew just from the voice who it was, his friend and dirty little secret Yamaguchi Tadashi. With a smile as bright as his heart, the brunet managed a sly wink at the redhead when nobody would see it.

These were just some of the subtle hints the two sent each other during practice when one of them was fed up with waiting. Hinata felt his face heat up slightly, but he had to keep it under control lest someone get suspicious. Thankfully neither of them were on cleanup duty today, as Wednesdays were taken over by the second years. 

As the last of the volleyballs bounced into the wall, both boys were already getting set up to leave. "Sorry Tsukki, I promised Hinata I’d help him with his literature studying today after school! I’ll walk home with you tomorrow though!“ The brunet bowed an apology to a somewhat disinterested Tsukishima before dashing off to get ready to leave.

Before he could finish reaching the lockers though, a familiar pair of hands snatched him mid dash and pulled him into a normally unused storage closet, closing and locking the door. "Ah wha-!” His words were silenced, a tuft of orange hair obscuring his vision as Karasuno’s number ten layed into his lips. This kiss wasn’t all that different from their others, fierce, needy and full of sexual tension. They’d been doing this on and off for about two months, going to one another’s houses on the weekend, sneaking off during class break for a quickie, even going as far as taking extra long getting dressed. Only once had they nearly been caught by Nishinoya of all people! The libero had wanted to take his Kouhai out for ice cream with Tanaka and his sister, Hinata’s reflexes had rarely been as tested as they were when he had to launch across the room and pretend to be confused about his own locker location.

But enough about that, there was too much going on for reminicing. The redhead was rather dominating when he wanted to be, almost throwing the pinch server onto a pile of mats. "Hehe, someone’s anxious.“ Yamaguchi whispered, even with the locked door they were still right below where the other’s changed clothes, he couldn’t risk being discovered here and now. "Oh please, you’re the one giving me that wink, being all…gwaaah…I almost lost it during practice!” Hinata had never been good with controlling his volume, but if there was ever a time he practiced it was now.

Hands intertwined, legs wrapped around the redhead’s waist as they ground against one another, hands stroking lazilly through hair, tracing back muscles. Yamaguchi’s tongue was more skilled than Hinata gave him credit for, though he praised anyone who could do the cherry knot with no hands. But there was something new about this session, something Hinata hadn’t even realized until he caught the other off guard. "Neh Hinata…maybe this tiHEE!“ The brunet slapped a hand over his mouth, having felt an intrusive touch against his left side.

The redhead looked at him curiously, wondering if perhaps his hands were a little cold. But just as the other boy began to protest a repeated action, he tested the waters by curling his fingers once more. "Hinah-ah! Stahap that.” Yamaguchi said in a hurried whisper, but alas…that look in the decoy’s eyes meant only one thing. "Yama~~ You never told me you were….ticklish!“ "Hina please, don’t I caHaha ackehehe!” His hands shooting down, trying to grapple with Hinata’s wrists, poor Tadashi felt those fast fingers scribbling along his sensitive flanks.

“Hinahaha ah stahap Heheah pah pleheasehah Ihihi I can’t!” Hinata wasn’t having it, this was too good a chance and Yamaguchi was too adorable to stop this quickly. The brunet was trying his hardest to hold it in, switching between trying to stop the other’s hands, and blocking the noise from his mouth. Somewhere along the line he was stuck making odd squeaking noises here or there in an attempt to withhold their position. But it as getting damn near impossible as Hinata focused his efforts on the boy’s slightly squishy tummy, oh god that was the worst!

Or at least that’s what he thought until he felt a familiar feeling rising from his groin, oh god how was he getting hard from this? Needless to say if Hinata saw it he’d never stop teasing him! "Hhihiinaha stah-stahahp plehease!“ It seemed for a moment that he was spared, as the redhead wrapped his arms around him to grasp at his back, he began kissing him again, giving him little time to breathe. And then he remembered how tricky the shorter male was, his fingers poised to attack as they wriggled against his lower back. "MMPH! MHMHMHHMmhmhmhmhm!” Arching his back against Hinata, there was nothing he could do to hide his erection when he was forced to thrust upwards and away from the tickling fingers.

The redhead perked up, his fingers halting as he backed away slightly. "Hmm? Waait Yama, are you…?“ To test his theory he ground down against the other boy with a sly grin. "Ahh..” A hiss followed the noise, letting him know he was right on the money. "Oh my god…oh my goood, tickling totally turns you on!“ The brunet hid his face in his hands, still trying to get over his endeavor. "Oh please…don’t say it like that.” Tadashi didn’t think he’d ever been so embarrassed in all his life, even when Hinata would - “Tadashi…” Do that.

Peeking through his hands, he froze in horror at where Hinata was. His single finger was poking the tip of his sneaker. "Ne….are your feet ticklish too?“ This was the worst case scenario now, his feet were dreadfully ticklish, and with his newfound kink it spelled only bad news for him. "I think they are~ Lemme see!” Hinata began undoing the laces as fast as he could, but that didn’t stop Yamaguchi from trying. "N-no Hinata noho! Please just not that I cahan’t take it!“ He was rarely able to fend off the other’s advances, this time was no different. He couldn’t afford to make a lot of racket what with the others no doubt above them still, but as Hinata managed to wrestle his left sneaker away and set it aside, he knew he was up shit river.

The decoy wasted no time, dragging his fingernails up the smooth sock encased sole. Apparently wearing silky socks was not a good plan anymore despite how smooth they made his feet feel. "HNNGH! HEHenoh HOHONONhoohohohohooh!” He squeaked, covering his mouth quickly as his other foot tried to protect it’s twin. But Hinata was swift and crafty indeed, as he caught the other by the ankle he pulled them to him and trapped them between his thighs. God his thighs were nice to look at, good to feel too, but now they were the bane of his existance. The redhead didn’t need long before he stripped off the other shoe, as well as both socks up until they were dangling off his toes. "Ohhh Tadashi, your feet are so soft and cute!“ He began wiggling a single finger around both of his trapped soles. "Hehehe, someone’s got ticklish feeties!” The brunet felt like he’d rather die from this than die of embarrassment, so he remained vigilant in his quest to stay somewhat quiet. His legs however were shaking like a wet dog, his toes wiggled around so much they flung his socks away. "Ooooh your toes are so cute too! Man if this didn’t turn you on so much i’d think you hated it!“ 

Damn this boy, he was taking full advantage of Tadashi’s unknown kink like this, he felt the tickling really begin to affect him and fast. As Hinata dug under his toes he started thrusting his hips gently, hoping for some kind of contact. "HHMMMMMMHMHMHMH MMPH HRRRMPH!” This of course, did not go unbeknownst to his lover. The redhead grinned as he slowed the tickling to a finger massage. "Now how cruel would it be to make you cum in your shorts? Lucky for you I brought our stuff in here already..buuut, I guess I can help you out a bit.“ To him this was better than having sex, it was funny and adorable and actually pretty hot too. He quickly lowered the boy’s pants and underwear before gripping him. "Now now Tadashi, just lean baaack and let me work.” Yamaguchi was unable to speak, still breathing heavilly…but he sure ripped out a gasp when Hinata began pumping him and sucking on his head all at once. 

For someone so vocal, Hinata was filled with purpose when he was giving head, and man could he blow Yamaguchi’s mind. How did he ever get this good, in mere moments he had the pinch server thrusting gently into his hot mouth. This made it all the more awful when he pulled away before Yamaguchi was even close. "Don’t worry, i’ll get you there.“ Was all he heard before he was kissed gently. "You may want to bite down on something though.” Before he could protest, Hinata was once again tickling up and down his sensitive feet, going after his arches and just beneath his toes. And to add onto this overload of sensations, the redhead had put his mouth to use once more, only this time he was using that tongue along his toes. He suckled on his big toe, tongue sneaking to the side to slide between it and the second toe, surprisingly it tickled like a bitch…most likely because that area was rarely touched unless he was bathing. "Kyaaahhngggh!“ He bit his lip, stiffling what he could before quickly grabbing his shirt and stuffing it into his mouth. 

Looking like this now there would be no hiding it if someone came in. Yamaguchi’s cock was bouncing as he thrust into the air, his toes engulfed one by one, or sometimes two by Hinata, who’s hands were also tickling his feet silly. His shirt was also up, revealing everything up to his nipples as he bit down on the fabric to laugh while still keeping the noise down. So here they were, Yamaguchi going insane with need, his cock leaking precum at a somewhat astonishing rate as Hinata played with him. He’d long stopped resisting the tickles, accepting his kink at least for the moment. His giggles kept coming, and he knew he would be following soon. 

With Yamaguchi’s toes soaked in saliva, Hinata licked his lips as he situated himself between the brunet’s legs. "Cum for me Tadashi-kun~ I wanna see it explode.” He chuckled as his hands moved up and began tickling somewhere that would really drive him nuts, those muscular yet sensitive thighs. In seconds he had the boy writhing and laughing into his homemade gag again. But it was worth it in the end, as his fellow first year yelped and chuckled through an obviously intense orgasm. His cock shot ribbon after ribbon of thick cum onto his abdomen and chest, a little bit actually got in Hinata’s hair as well but he didn’t mind it much. "Ooohhoho, somebody’s been holding it in huh?“ He tickled and massaged the boy’s thighs in alternating motions before coming to a halt.

Twitching and groaning, Yamaguchi looked down at the other boy with a bit of drool flowing down his chin. "Sho…Shoyou that was…tooho much.” With a wink, not very different from the one he’d recieved at practice, Hinata giggled. "You loved it, besides…now we know something that gets us both going pretty quick. "Both of…ohh.“ Yamaguchi regained enough energy to look down as Hinata lowered his pants, he hadn’t seen the boy so aroused in such a while…that he instantly felt saliva fill his mouth again. This was definitely going to be a long study session.


End file.
